Weird Jongin
by AiDyo
Summary: Bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak kekanakan dan pervert,namun, di balik kesalahan ada muasal. Dan dibalik sifatnya yang mengesalkan, terpendam rasa cinta yang sangat besar untuk hyungnya, Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo! Slight! SuLay, ChanBaek, HunHan.


**TITLE : Weird Jongin**

**AUTHOR : Putri**

**GENRE : Romance aja deh, sama GAJE :p**

**RATE : T **

**LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

**CAST : KaiSoo, SuLay**

**Huwahaha ini udah lama buatnya, tapi baru berani nge-share sekarang, jadi maaf banget kalau ceritanya nggak penting, yeaah, I know(?), Demi pinku pinku nya Sehun, cerita ini beneran gaje, sesuai dengan GENRE. GAJE! Soalnya author nya juga Gaje -_-**

**WEIRD JONGIN**

"Kim Jong In!" Kai menolehkan kepalanya saat sang kekasih memanggil namanya.

"Masukkan baju kotormu ke ember! Biasakanlah!"

Namja bermata besar itu mempoutkan bibirnya, kehabisan akal akan tingkah laku namjachingunya yang sangat tidak menjaga kebersihan.

"Kkamjooongg!" Kai langsung mendelik kesal saat sang kekasih-kyungsoo- memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang well.. Paling dia benci.

"hyung, bisakah kau saja yang memasukkan bajuku ke ember? Latihan untuk masa depan. Bukannya kita telah sepakat kau yang akan mengurus rumah jika kita menikah nanti? Aww!" Kai meringis saat kepalanya dipukul dengan bantal oleh Kyungsoo.

"Diam! Siapa yang mau menikahi cowok hitam pemalas?"

Kai tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang mengomel ngomel tidak jelas. Dia berhasil memancing amarah seorang Kyungsoo dan itu merupakan kehebatan besar baginya, lucu sekali melihat mata besar Kyungsoo semakin besar saat marah dan bibirnya yang manyun manyun, apalagi bibir nya kelihatan sangat-sangat-err.. Menggoda seorang Jongin.

"Kau tidak mau menikahiku? Hmm.. Lihat saja nanti dikamar hyung!"

Kyungsoo semakin membesarkan matanya, matanya bahkan lebih besar ketimbang mata bayi.

"Ap-ap apa maksudmu Jongin? Ak-aku pindah ke kamar Sehun!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pindah!"

"S-Se-Sehun tidak akan menurutimu, emang kau kira dia akan lebih memilihmu dari pada diriku?" Kyungsoo memegang bantal sebagai senjata untuk memukul kekasihnya yang pervert.

"Sehun itu magnae yang bodoh. Dia akan lebih memilihku jika aku memberinya Buble Tea." Kai mulai menampakkan smirknya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut.

"k-kalau b-begitu aku tidak akan memasakkan kalian makan malam lagi," kali ini giliran Kai yang terdiam tanpa kata. Oow, jangan sampai Kyungsoo tidak memasakkannya makan malam lagi, habislah tenaganya, tidak akan bisa menghabisi Kyungsoo dikamar *Kai Pervert -_-*

"Oh, tidak hanya makan malam! Sarapan, dan juga makan siang! Ah, jangan harap kau mendapatkan snack sore! Tidak!"

"Hyuuuung~" ujar Kai manja. Berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencoel dagu hyung nya tersebut. Yang langsung disambut dengan pukulan keras di kepalanya. Bantal yang dipegangi Kyungsoo sedari tadi berguna juga.

"Aku tidur di kamar Sehun!" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil berlari dengan cepat ke kamar Sehun dan leader EXO -Suho- segera ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan bantingan yang sukses membuat dada Kai berkedut-kedut/?.

"Kyungie.." Kai menghembuskan napasnya. Pasrah ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih.

"huhh..tidur sendiri lagi.. sendiri.. aku sendiri.."

-••••-

Kai menggeliat di atas sofa, badannya serasa diremukkan oleh truk besar. Tidur bukannya membuat dia menjadi semangat, malah.. Hell, semakin membuatnya pegal - pegal. Penyebabnya adalah Suho Hyung. Karena Kyungsoo tidur di kamar Sehun-Suho, akhirnya Suho di ungsikan ke kamar Kai-Kyungsoo. Suho sendiri pasrah diusir Kyungsoo dari kamarnya sendiri, tentu saja dengan ancaman **'AKU TIDAK AKAN MASAK UNTUK HYUNG LAGI'**

Cara tidur Suho benar benar membuat Kai naik darah. Sebentar- bentar kakinya sudah berada di pinggang Kai, tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan muka Kai pun menjadi sasarannya. Lalu dia akan mengigau ngigau dan memanggil manggil nama "LAY". Sepertinya Suho sangat merindukan Lay yang saat ini sedang berada di Cina bersama EXO M. Tetapi rasa rindunya itu membawa masalah untuk si pervert Kkamjong, darahnya langsung naik, bahkan dia langsung turun dari kasur dan tidur di sofa, sambil memaki-maki tidak jelas.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang rindu dengan kekasihmu! Aku juga! Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kemana Kyungsoo ku? Kau apakan dia? Kyungiiiiieeee~ kembalilaaaaah! Anak ini terlalu lasak! Sangat berbeda denganmu! Kau bahkan tidak bergerak saat aku peluk. Kau hangat! Kau membuat jantungku berdebar-debar! Kyungiee~ Kembalilah! Kau- adsfghjkl..." omelan Kai langsung terhenti saat Suho bangun dan melemparnya dengan bantal. Dan PLOP! Sukses mendarat di mukanya.

-•••-

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai sambil menahan tawanya. Muka namjachingunya benar - benar kusut.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya langsung menyambar sikat gigi dan pastanya secara kasar. Disikatnya giginya kuat-kuat.

"Terlalu nyenyak sampai aku ingin pergi ke Bali, ketemu leak, dan menyerahkan otak ku untuk dia makan, lalu pergi ke monas dan gantung diri." *plak *author : anggap aja si Kai tau banget sama Indonesia :p*

"kekekek~ aku akan membelikan tiket ke Bali untukmu." geli Kyungsoo sambil terus menertawakan kekasihnya itu.

"Awas kau hyung!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merinding karena ditatap penuh napsu coret, penuh kematian oleh Kai.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar terus! Kalian terlihat semakin mesra~" kata Chanyeol si tiang listrik, sambil menyikat giginya disebelah Kai bersama namja imut yang baru beberapa minggu menjadi kekasihnya -Byun Baek Hyun-

"Yup, kalian mesra. Tapi tidak semesra aku dan Lay." tiba-tiba Suho nimbrung dan membanggakan kemesraan dirinya bersama Lay, dan justru saja kehadirannya disambut dengan gerutuan panjang dari Kim Jong In.

"Gara gara kau hyung aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak! Kau menaikkan kakimu ke pinggangku lalu kemukaku. Dan kau terus memanggil-manggil nama "Lay". Apa itu bukti kemesraan kalian?"

"Dari pada kau yang memanggil-manggil nama "Kyungsoo" dan terus berkata bahwa Kyungsoo dipeluk sangat hangat, dan membuat hatimu berdebar-berdebar.. Umppphh" ucapan Suho terpotong saat mulutnya dibekap mesra oleh Kai, sadar tidak sadar, ucapan Suho barusan benar-benar membuat dirinya malu. Apa Suho tidak sadar apa yang barusan dia katakan? Membuat dada berdebar-debar saat memeluk Kyungsoo?

Kai menatap sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo, pipi namja itu merona merah sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun -yang entah sedari kapan ikut bergabung- tertawa geli melihat Suho yang mulutnya dijajah oleh Kai.

"Hmph.. Huek! Tanganmu asin!" gerutu Suho saat berhasil melepas tangan Kai dari mulutnya.

"yaaak! Kau menjilatnya!" omel Kai saat merasakan bahwa tangannya basah oleh liur Suho.

"Salahmu. Siapa yang membekap mulutku tiba-tiba? Ternyata kau asin!" Suho terus menyalahkan Kai yang berkulit asin /?

"Kau menjijikkan Hyung!"

"Kau asin!"

"Kau menjilatku!"

"Kau asin!"

"Kau mengejekku asin!"

"Kau memang asin!"

"Kau mengatakan aku memang asin!"

"Kau benar-benar asin!"

"Kau membocorkan rahasiaku tentang Kyungsoo!"

"Kau membocorkan tentang Lay!"

"Kau menjilatku!"

"Kau asin!"

"Kau membuat Kyungie malu!"

"Kau membekapku dengan tanganmu yang asin!"

Well, sepertinya Suho tidak memiliki kata - kata lain selain "Kau asin" -_-V

-•••-

"Sarapan siaaaaap!" teriak Kyungsoo gembira sambil membawa beberapa piring dan sendok ke atas meja.

Ucapan Suho tadi membuat mood nya benar-benar UP. Dia sangat gembira saat mengetahui Kai memujinya dengan mengatakan dirinya membuat Kai berdebar-debar.

Karena moodnya benar-benar tralala trilili, dia memasak sarapan yang sangat lezat, Kimchi Spagethi. JENG JENG! Lalu.. Kepiting saus tiram, masakan yang sudah lama Kai inginkan dari Kyungsoo.

"Waaaah, Kepitingg!" Kai nyaris berteriak sangkin gembiranya.

"Gomawo, hyung~ kau benar-benar pacar yang baik~" puji Kai sambil dengan semangat 45 mengambil piringnya dan mengisi piringnya penuh dengan kimchi spagethi dan kepiting saus tiram.

Lagi-lagi pipi Kyungsoo merona mendengar pujian dari Kai. Tidak percuma ia membeli kepiting tadi pagi, ya, dia baru membeli kepiting tadi pagi sehabis mendengar perkataan Suho tadi, sepertinya dia sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat- bahagia.

"Ehm, thepertinya kalian thudah baikan." ujar Sehun dan langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"hmm, bahkan Kyungsoo memasakkan kepiting buat Kkamjong~~ ciiiyeee" goda Baekhyun yang sukses lagi-lagi membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu. Sepertinya taktik nya memasak kepiting karena sedang bahagia dan gembira ketahuan.

"Ciiyeeeeee priiiiiwwiiiittt.. Apa kalian baikan karena ucapan Suho hyung tadi?" sela Chanyeol ditengah- tengah ciiiyeee-an nya bersama Baekki.

Pipi Kyungsoo kembali merah.

Kai melototkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Bukan karena Suho hyung! Dia hanya mengatakan aku asin!" gerutunya sambil melahap kimchi spagethi dihadapannya.

"Hahaha akuilah itu karena kuu" bangga Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Terserahmu. Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung tidak bertengkar kok. Kami hanya main-main. Ya kan hyung?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Berharap agar Kyungsoo mengiyakan perkataannya. Agar Suho tidak terlalu membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya." Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan singkat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi sambil memasukkan makanannya ke mulut.

Sedangkan Kai kembali makan dengan lahap.

Dan Suho hanya cengar-cengir melihat sikap Kai yang sangat sensitif. Suho curiga jangan-jangan Kai sedang datang bulan *plak

"Baekki~ kau makan celemotan.." Chanyeol melap mulut Baekhyun dengan tisu dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol~"

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo baekki~~"

Lama keduanya saling tersenyum dan tatap-tatapan.

"Huweee, thehun kangen Luhan hyuuung~" tangisan Sehun pecah saat melihat BaekYeol yang mesra-mesraan dihadapannya dan mengingatkannya kepada sang kekasih yang jauh di negeri seberang.

"Yaaak, kemesraan kalian membuat Sehun teringat Luhan!" omel Kyungsoo, lalu sibuk memberikan tisu kepada Sehun.

"Huweee, aku juga kangen Layy!" tangisan Suho dan Sehun kini saling bersahut-sahutan, dan membuat kuping Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Kai-Kyungsoo menjadi panas.

"Kalian juga membuat Suho hyung menangis!" Kyungsoo sekarang repot memberikan tissue ke Suho dan Sehun. Dia seperti mengurus bayi.

Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk menutup telinganya sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memberikan tissue pun merasa cemburu. Dia juga ingin diperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~ aku mau Kyungieee~~"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kabur ke kamar, mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun dan Suho yang tadi menangis langsung terdiam, dan ikutan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tertinggallah Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kai seketika tersenyum pervert.

"Aku mau kau hyuuuung~" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar, dan mengakibatkan teriakan yang sangat nyaring.

"Kai, yaaaakk! Hentikan! Kaii! Kkamjooong!"

**-END-**

**Aku tau ini gak penting, aku tauuu :3 karena aku masih poloth(?) jadi adegan methum nya KaiSoo aku Cut! Horeeee! ^^ aku gak tau mau ngomong apa, yang pasti semua pada aku buat memalukan disini. Mueheheh :3**

**RCL JUSEYOOO~~~ JEBALLL**


End file.
